swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimaera (Star Destroyer)
The Chimaera is an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer currently assigned to the Earth Sector under the command of Captain Vitor Reige. It has previously served as the flagship to Grand Admiral Thrawn and as part of Thrawn's 7th Fleet. Lothal The Chimaera with Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon, and Ezra Bridger aboard was removed from Lothal in 1976 along with the rest of the 7th Fleet by the Purrgil to the Unknown Regions. During this removal, the Chimaera was heavily damaged and would be repaired by the Chiss who were interested in Bridger. Unknown Regions The Chimaera would serve as Thrawn's personal ship in the Chiss military until 1980 when Thrawn received hos own Chiss battleship. The Chimaeara under Pellaeon would return to Imperial Space and join the fleet at Endor with Pellaeon relieved of his duties as Captain. Endor At the Battle of Endor, the Chimaera suffered damage from the point-blank attack by the Rebel Fleet. Also, its Captain was killed in the battle leaving Pellaeon in command. After the explosion of Death Star II, Pellaeon ordered the battered Imperial fleet to retreat to an unknown location where it could assess losses and regroup. Thrawn Returns In 1987, Thrawn returned having received word via Bridger and the Purrgil of the devastating loss at Endor. Taking the Chimaera as his flagship once again, Thrawn struck out at the New Republic and attempted to unify the splintered Empire, but eventually the constant in-fighting got to him and Thrawn returned to Chiss Space. Reforming the Empire In 1990, Admiral Natasi Daala executed thirteen bickering Imperial warlords with Pellaeon as a witness. The Chimaera was one of 45 Imperial Star Destroyers in the combined fleet. The Chimaeara would later be one of 17 ships that were deployed with Pellaeon to attack the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV which ended with an Imperial defeat due to the alarm having been sounded by Kyp Durron and the combined power of the Jedi using The Force to toss the 17 Imperial Star Destroyers out of the system. Following this, Daala resigned in disgrace and left Pellaeon in charge of the Unified Imperial Navy. Earthly Encounter The Chimaera was assigned to sentry duty when an Imperial ceremony appointing Grand Moff Wanda Houston as de facto Head of State was crashed by a pair of Earthlings including Jedi Knight Bryan Khayman who had been present when Daala had attacked Yavin IV. The Chimaera gave chase to the ship Khayman and his friend were traveling on, but failed to catch them. Arrival at Earth In 2001, the Chimaera arrived at Earth under the command of an unknown Captain. Soon after, Moff Jerjerrod ordered a devastating attack on New York City. Defection In 2002, the Chimaera and its sister ships would remain at Earth under orders from Avenger Captain Michael Piett. This was despite orders from Jerjerrod for all available Imperial ships to report to the Death Star IV construction site. During this time, the Chimaera was damaged when it was attacked by pirates who were eventually scuttled while the ship was near Onyx. Remnant Era In 2003, James Rommel had taken interim powers as leader of the Imperial Remnant. A peace treaty was signed with the New Republic and the Earth in which the Empire would use its own ships to replace what had been lost from the Earth Fleet. Many new crewmembers would be assigned to the Chimaera while it was being repaired including a young pilot named Vitor Reige. Return to Earth In 2005, the Chimaera returned to Earth and rejoined the fleet it was assigned to under the command of Firmus Piett. In 2007, Firmus handed command of the fleet over to Michael. In 2012, the Chimaera was placed under the command of a Captain named Plye with Reige serving as second-in-command. The Chimaera was among the few Star Destroyers to retain its as-built name in 2016 when Houston ordered any Star Destroyer with an unfriendly sounding name to be renamed after a historical figure or location. Reige Takes Charge In 2019, the Chimaera under Plye was one of many ships assigned to look for the missing shuttle of Remnant General Joseph Rodgers which was being commanded by former New Republic General Hera Syndulla and Thrawn due to his previous encounters with the First Order. During this search, Plye made numerous remarks about Syndulla and Thrawn that ended with Thrawn slamming Plye against a wall while Reige added to his Captain's woes by mentioning that Firmus Piett had taken delivery of Plye's copy of before placing Plye under arrest. Responding to this, the Chimaera was placed under Reige's temporary command with the placement becoming permanent at the end of June. In July, the Chimaera along with the Jarrus and the Tano provided cover while the Spectres carried out a search for stolen property on Ord Mantell. The Chimaera was later used to transport Pellaeon's body from Earth to Corellia following his funeral. While Reige was away tending to personal matters relating to the discovery that Pellaeon was his father, the Chimaeara was left under the command of Thrawn who took the ship to The Redoubt where he met with his old friend Eli Vanto. While there, Thrawn and Eli met with Ezra Bridger, Jeremy Khayman, and the teenage members of the Spectres. When Reige returned to the Chimaeara, it returned to Earth with Vanto aboard. Category:Remnant starships Category:Imperial II-class Star Destroyers